Carnival of the Stars
by Goddess Atma Joketsu
Summary: My first romanticerotic story inolving myself and Sesshou-Maru. Sesshou-Maru takes Rin to a summer festival and ends up doing a little more than babysititting.


Summertime in Feudal Japan is the most celebrated time of all. Festivities can be heard far and wide across the lands. Fireworks light up the night skies with their brilliant explosions of colors, cooks set up stalls for hungry visitors, the scents of sweets fill the air with their heavenly aromas, contests of strength can be seen b all, music fills up the once empty air, and lovers can be seen walking hand in hand up and down the streets and alleyways.

The capitol of Edo was, of course, the busiest city of them all, having the grandest shows, tastiest dishes, and the brightest fireworks. Soon, the streets would be empty once more, the peasants returned to their farms, soldiers gone back to their castles, and wanderers returned to the wild blue. But it would be at least another month before life returned to normal, for Summer is a time of play, relaxation, and most definitely romance…..

It was just a bit after the early sunrise on a mid-July morning when a quartet of vagabonds walked through the western Edo gate. Their eyes, still groggy form their night's rest, squinted heavily under the already warming sun. Yawns escaped their mouths as they walked by some out of town merchants setting up their stalls for the day ahead. A river's end flowed into the middle of the area, so the group stopped and washed their faces on their way in. Just then, one of them-a young girl-opened her mouth.

"Lord Sesshou-Maru, remember your promise to me! Since I've been a good girl, I get one festival day without you killing any humans!" said the girl, whose pure eyes could make even the King of Hell sigh with happiness before her. "Yes, yes. I know I made that silly human pact with you. Being one not to lie, even to my most hated enemy, I shall honor my words." the one the girl, who was named Rin, called Lord Sesshou-Maru.

Now Sesshou-Maru was a very handsome and strong man. He had long, ice blue hair that reached down to his legs. His eyes were a moon-light yellow, and he bore two red stripe tattoos on each cheek, with a crescent blue moon in the middle of his forehead, along with more red stripes on his arms. He wore a white and red ceremonial robe with a small black breastplate armor around his torso. He also carried with him three swords and a large piece of fluff around his shoulder, which in reality, was his tail. A tail, you ask? The answer to that is quite simple; Sesshou-Maru is a full fledged dog demon.

The two other members of the quartet were still washing up while Rin and Sesshou-Maru were talking. One of them was a little frog demon named Jaken, who served Sesshou-Maru and secretly hated the fourth member, a woman much older than Rin. Her name was Amanda, and this most fair woman was Sesshou-Maru's dearest companion and lover, her having saved him from a dragon attack not too long ago. How Sesshou-Maru, a cold hearted murderer and demon, ever softened up enough to win her heart remains a mystery to most. But if you took one look at this "Amanda," you would soon see why the demon loved her so.

Her hair was nearly as long as his, and it shone a brighter gold than even the mighty sun could ever shine. Her left eye was blue as a sapphire and her right eye was red as a ruby. Her divine robes were as red as any field of fresh red roses and the spear she carried on her back was a mighty a weapon as any. Her voice and smile could tame any man or beast alone and her soft, silky, and milky skin could drive even the gods insane. And who says they couldn't? After all, Amanda herself was born a goddess of both Heaven and Hell herself.

The Goddess and the Demon…..

After they woke up a bit more, everyone's stomachs began to grumble and growl greater than most any beast could. "May be we should get some breakfast…" mumbled little Rin. "Hmm? Breakfast? Where?" yelled a perked up Amanda. Rin and Amanda then ran off to find food while Sesshou-Maru and Jaken lagged behind. "Do you really intend on eating that human sludge, m' lord? What if it poisons you and kills you? Then what will I do?" A scared little Jaken asked. "Shut up, Jaken. I've had to survive on it before, so I can do it again. Besides…" the demon started to speak. "Besides? Besides what, m' lord?" "I don't want to make Rin or Amanda sad…It's crush me emotionally." "These two women have really softened you up too much, m' lord."

Rin and Amanda were following a thick scent of teriyaki sauce and fried dough. They weaved in and out of the streets and stalls and made it to where an old, lonely man was grilling squid and dumplings over a small, open flame. The girls became hypnotized by the scents and began to drool immensely. Amanda eventually handed over two Ryo coins and grabbed hold of every morsel of food the man was cooking. She handed Rin her share and the two sat down and began to eat. Eventually, the two demons caught up and sat beside the girls.

"Wh-What is this?" Sesshou-Maru mumbled as he was handed his share. "It's grilled squid and sweet bean dumplings! You'll grow to like 'em!" Amanda replied, taking one of the dumpling skewers and putting it lightly in her love's mouth. She giggled a bit as his eyes widened and his cheeks blushed at her gentle touch. She then softly kissed him on the cheek as he chewed on his breakfast, making his face glow an even brighter red as a few early festival goers walked by and giggled at the site of a lover's kiss. They al remained silent until all of their food was chewed and swallowed, then gathered themselves and began to notice more people about. Sesshou-Maru began to grow slightly uncomfortable in the midst of so many humans, so Amanda, in order to comfort him, grabbed him by his fluff and held on, leaning her head against his shoulder. Envious glares from the lonely, single men and women were cast, but this group wasn't one to notice it.

It was now about mid-day and the group was growing hotter and stickier as the sun grew hotter and brighter. Luckily, a clothing merchant was nearby, selling fans and light weight kimonos. Amanda handed over another precious few Ryo and bought a fan for each person and a new robe for Rin and herself. The two girls went behind a tree and changed into their new robes. Rin's was a very simple white and pink sakura blossom design with a matching obi sash, and her fan sported a crane flying through the clouds. When Amanda came out from behind the tree, all eyes nearby went to her. Her new look was so divine, one might mistake her for the sun goddess herself.

The robe itself shone as gold as her hair, shimmering endlessly in the sunlight. The flowers that sprung up all around the silken cloth were so beautiful and real, if you sniffed them, you could swear there was a lofty scent about them. Her obi sash was a dark hued purple, and its touch was almost as soft as a lover's kiss. Her hair was now topped with a bright red ribbon and he just as red face was covered behind her fan, which had a painting of the sun goddess Amaterasu on it. Every man in the area turned their eyes to her beauty. She was overflowing with an innocent and seductive new charm.

"You're…..You're beautiful! I have never…lain eyes on one such as…exquisite and extraordinary as you, my love." spoke a very shocked and very much blushing Sesshou-Maru. "All would bow before your might, dearest. You are purely…divine in those robes!" His eyes looked over every single curve and nuance of the goddess several times over, every time as bewitching as the first.

Amanda began to blush brighter, taking in the compliments and staring eyes about her. She clinged back onto Sesshou-Maru's arm and smiled at him. "S-Shall we be off, love?" she stuttered. Sesshou-Maru nodded, still blushing brightly, and began to walk to the next part of the festival. "I really despise that wench! I hope she gets her head chopped off, and soon!" thought a very jealous Jaken as he stumbled behind the other three.

It was now late-afternoon. After stopping for some more grilled snacks, Rin walked off a bit towards the game area. "Can I play some games, Lord Sesshou-Maru? Huh? Can I? Can I? Can I?" the orphan asked oh so sweetly, showing off a large grin. "…..Oh alright. This is your day, after all. Have Amanda take you." Sesshou-Maru replied. Rin then grabbed Amanda by the arm and ran off towards the stalls. She first stopped by a fish catching game, causing Amanda to hand over yet even more Ryo. The two bent down on their knees and began to try to get the golden koi in the tank of water below them. Sesshou-Maru and Jaken sat on the soft ground nearby and began to think about how much Amanda and Rin looked like mother and daughter. He thought of himself as the father, providing security for his loved ones. His lips formed a small smile as he thought of children he and Amanda may one day have. He began to laugh, a very rare action for him to do. "I'd like that." he whispered to himself. "I'd like that…..a lot."

The sun was beginning to set hen the two girls returned wearing festival masks on the sides of their heads and eating sweets. "Are you ready to leave for the day, Rin?" asked Sesshou-Maru. "Nope! We got to see the fireworks first! They're so amazing and pretty!" Rin squealed. "Oh, alright. I guess, in that case, we can stay a little while longer." The sun finally set and the sky became a star spotted sheet of black. Rin ran up to get a better view of the almost-beginning fireworks show and began to gasp in awe when they started. Sesshou-Maru walked over to Jaken and whispered in his ear. "You take care of Rin. I want to be alone with Amanda." Jaken nodded loyally in reply, secretly fuming on the inside that his needs were once more pre-empted by the woman's. Sesshou-Maru then walked over to Amanda, who was sitting on the grass, watching the sky and sipping tea.

Amanda saw Sesshou-Maru coming and said "Beautiful, aren't they?" "Yes…Yes they are. But the pale to nothing in comparison to your beauty." the demon replied, picking up his love's hands in his own and began stroking them. Amanda looked him in the eyes and began to blush a deep crimson. "Oh, mercy me! Thank you!" "You need not say thanks, mine eternal." he replied as he took his arms and placed them around Amanda's waist and neck. He closed his eyes, blushed a little bit, and gently leaned over until his lips met hers. He continued to press against her until he felt her arms wrap around him and her lips push back. He let go and sat back, outlining her face and neck with his claws, then leaned back in for another kiss. "So beautiful. You truly are a goddess. And you're mine, mine forever. Oh, what a lucky man am I!" he whispered in her right ear. He then picked her up and laid her down on the soft, wet grass below. Amanda, now bewildered, just closed her eyes and smiled. Sesshou-Maru then took his hands and intertwined them with hers, and began to nibble on the ear he just whispered in. Amanda just froze and let the nice sensations take over her consciousness and began to fly away to pure bliss.

Sesshou-Maru stopped nibbling after a little bit and moved his lips over Amanda's, kissing her over and over again all over from her forehead to her lips to her cheeks to her neck. A few very soft sighs escaped the girl as her body began to warm up and tingle all over. Sesshou-Maru, too, was warming up from all of the combined body heat and Amanda's hard breathing. He stopped the kissing for just a moment while he removed his breastplate and the top half of his robe. Amanda opened her eyes and looked up, getting a full view of the demon's chest. The muscles were very tightly built, and the sweat from the Summer day caused them to glow and shine, accentuating their features. His soft, light brown nipples were now hard and pointed. His eyes began to glow with a lustful charm as he smiled and began to undo his girl's obi and top. He leaned back down so their chests were touching and began to lick her neck and upper chest region. Amanda, now warmer than earlier, started to pant and drool as Sesshou-Maru's tongue began to do its work on her supple, curvy breasts. Just then, the demon noticed his nether regions were getting warmer and stiffer. He loosened up his sash, lied back down, and continued to taste his girl's flesh.

Amanda's top was now being taken off and her attached skirt was being loosened, thanks to the dirty demon's busy thighs. He continued b suckling Amanda's breasts, listening to her moans softly fill the sky with sound. As this went on, his tongue reached her belly and his lower half grew even harder. He had no choice but to remove his pants and use his sash to keep things warm until the time was right. The two now intertwined at the side as their lips began to lock. Sesshou-Maru took his hand and reached inside the goddess's panties, feeling her region's increasing warmth and wetness. He slowly moved his hand around, now licking the girl's face, and slowly removed the panties slowly…slowly.

The demon now moved his head down further until his hungry lips started to find themselves tasting Amanda's most sacred and secret parts. The goddess, stunned and aroused, found herself letting out loud groans, not really accounting for the remaining nearby festival goers. Sesshou-Maru grew hungrier and slipped his busy tongue into her warming hole and slowly started weaving in and out, drinking up her liquids. She started to screech and moan so greatly, no other sound could be heard for miles. After he finally drank all he could from such a divine glass, he rolled onto his back and slowly untied his sash, showing to the world what he had to offer the goddess.

So many words have been created in so many languages, and yet not any of them would be accurate or good enough to describe his great manhood. He leaned over and gave his girl one final kiss and moved his body on top of hers. Slowly, he began to wiggle and thrust his hips onto hers, exciting both of their nether areas at their touching . Moaning now began to escape both of them as their fluids began to flow greatly. Harder and faster his movements grew, sending more waves down their spines and through their skin. Amanda, not able to control herself any longer, began to thrust and wiggle back. Moans grew louder, sounds escaped their lips, and sensual feelings intensified. No longer being able to hold in his desires, Sesshou-Maru gently sat back a bit and began to insert his offering into the one he loved. Slowly he let it slip in, making both scream with delight as they pushed each other in and out. In and out. In and out…..faster and harder. Faster and harder. Faster and harder…..Until finally, the moment of bliss arrived. Their bodies let the other one out as they began to spray out their juices onto the ground and howled as their hips thrashed about on their own. The silvery streams sparkled in the night sky, reflecting their love in the moon and the stars. After one last kiss, the lovers lay down and cuddled close, eventually falling asleep in the other's arms.

The sun rose again early, shining onto the dislodged clothing and it's consummated owners. The two awoke with Amanda's head on Sesshou-Maru's chest. Their bodies had been covered in the middle of the night by Jaken, who was fuming nearby. The two looked into each other's eyes and laughed, beginning to kiss and repeat the actions from the previous night. Footsteps approached them, causing them to freeze in mid-kiss. They sat their in each other's arms, awaiting to see whom it was that caught them in such a naughty act. They shut their eyes and prayed for the best.

"M' lord! You're finally awake! Praise the fiery hells you're alive! This wench must have seduced you and caused you to commit such heinous acts upon her body!" It was only Jaken, leering his eyes over at Amanda and wishing more harm upon her. After hearing the one he loved being called "wench," Sesshou-Maru got up, smashed his servant in the head, and flung him into a nearby tree. "DON'T YOU DARE EVER SAY THAT ABOUT THE ONE I LOVE AGAIN! EVER! OR IT WILL BE YOUR HEAD I TAKE!" he yelled, walking towards his robes and re-dressing. Rin, ever innocent, woke up form all of the noise. She yawned and smiled. 'Good morning, everyone! Thank you so much for taking me to the festival yesterday! I really enjoyed it!" she said as she hugged her newly re-robed companions. "I had a lot of fun too, Rin. Thank you for inviting me!" Sesshou-Maru replied, patting Rin's head. "But I thought you hated humans and their traditions?" asked a befuddled Rin. "I do, Rin. I do. But since you're happy and healthy, so am I!" Sesshou-Maru said as the four began walking along their unknown path again, Amanda and Sesshou-Maru's faces blushing brightly and their hands intertwining. Someday, maybe they would recount the tale of that night to Rin, but not now. For now, that night belonged to them and them only.


End file.
